1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microphone mount for supporting a microphone adjacent an aperture formed through the housing of a musical instrument and, more particularly, to a clamp-type microphone mount particularly well suited for use with bass fiddles.
2. Prior Art
While the need for positioning a microphone adjacent to a musical instrument to receive sounds produced by the instrument has long been appreciated, previously proposed microphone mounts have not been well suited for use with such instruments with bass fiddles.
Inasmuch as a musician tends to move a bass fiddle about during a performance, it is desirable to support the microphone directly on the instrument itself in order to keep constant the relative positions of the microphone's pickup head and the instrument, so long as doing this does not interfere with the performance of the instrument. Previously proposed microphone mounts have been characterized by such drawbacks as interferring with the character of the sound produced by the instrument on which they are mounted, failing to provide a sufficiently stable and dependable support, and/or comprising an unduly heavy, unduly complex structure which is expensive to fabricate and difficult to use.